Lawreth
Lawreth is the name of the continent that the Ar'Tel'Quessir Empire controls. Lawreth is about 2000 miles east to west at its widest, and 1,700 miles north to south at its widest. Lawreth includes a large variety of different landscapes, including wet lands, forest, mountains, rivers, canyons, deserts, hills, plains, and frozen tundra. It is separated into three regions. that are mostly divided by the Idor River and some of its tributaries, as wells as some mountains. The north east section is bordered by the Idor River to its south. This is area is called Shandalar. It is a big, mostly wild region. The last few orcs in Lawreth are located here. The south east section is called Faerrah. It is bordered to the east by the Cor Sea and to the west by the Enevoada Mountains, and to the south by the South Sea. To the north is the Idor River. This region is where Lawreth City is found. It is where the Empire has the most control. The west region is called Aldri. It is bordered by the Aldri Sea to the west, and the Enevoada Mountains to the east. This region has a certain degree of independence from the Empire, and the largest city in this region is called Muur. Another important geographic area the forested area surrounding the Enevoada Mountains, specifically to the south. This forest is called Aanvang Forest. Within the forest is Aanvang's Door, a holy lake where Dol Arrah and her brother Nendu were born. Faerrah Faerrah is the region of Lawreth that the Ar'Tel'Quessir Empire has total control over. This region is very pro-Empire. The largest city here is Lawreth City, the Imperial Capital. Faerrah is bordered to the north by the Idor River, and to the east by the Cor Sea. To the west are the Enevoada Mountains. To the south is the South Sea. These are the cities and towns and other settlements in Faerrah: *Lawreth City *Adran's Keep *Nythsadell *Cahnor *Feyshield *Whitestar *Sea Mist *Graymoor (village) Shandalar Shandalar is a big, mostly wild region. The last few orcs in Lawreth are located here. The Ar'Tel'Quessir Empire has very little lasting influence in this region, even though they do pursue minor military campaigns in this area, usually in pursuit of orcs. The people in Shandalar tend to view the Empire favorably, if not at least neutrally, since the Empire keeps them safe from orcs and other monsters in the area. The Empire maintains control over the towns and villages near the Idor River, but loses control pretty quickly further north. In the mountains, there are a couple remaining Dwarven clans. They are all that remains from the rest of the Dwarven clans who moved to the mountains further west a thousand years ago. There are only two actual Orc settlements. The orcs tend to be nomadic, so there are no other mapped settlements. Some towns found in Shandalar: *Darahl (dwarven town) *Rookworth (dwarven town) *Ghurrakh (orc city) *Grubruz (orc village) *Brookdale *Redwater *Spalding *Slonkywoop (gnome village) Aldri Aldri is bordered by the Aldri Sea to the west, and the Enevoada Mountains to the east. This is the largest region in Lawreth. This region is where the Ar'Tel'Quessir Empire has medium control. They provide law enforcement to all of the towns and villages in the region, as well as have governments in each. However, this region is a lot less wild than Shandalar. This causes people to generally be more annoyed with the Imperial Occupation, as they sometimes call it. Since they don't need the Empire as much, they tend to look negatively at it. The largest city in this region is the great walled city of Muur. Names of cities and towns and settlements: *Muur *Laketown *Zalathi (hidden wood elf town) *Urgus *Easky *Eagle's Vale *Beaver Creek *Westborne Down The hilly region near Muur is named White Horse Hills.